Misunderstanding
by Animelover779
Summary: Gil is depressed and upset but is he the only one? One night Oz sneeks into his room acting a little strange, how will the mighty Raven handle it? Ok people this is my first story of Pandora Hearts but it's really my sisters story that she wrote. Full of fluffy Ozbert love! but no yaoi sorry fans review plz or you'll make Gil cry


**Declaimer:** Neither me or my twin sister own Pandora Hearts, if we did things would be so different, especially for a certain master and his servant!XD

_**Author Note:**__ Ok this is my sisters FIRST Pandora hearts story and the FIRST Pandora hearts story in my profile!I noticed that no one been writing any new OzXGil stories! whats up with that people don't ya love the pairing! Its amazing...anyways I apologies if I offended you with my ranting(it just bugs fans like me)please enjoy my sisters story, there should be more Pandora Hearts stories momentarily. XD_

My eyes were blurred and I took long breaths of exhaustion. Why must my heavy eyes open at the time like this? Its been days since I had a good night sleep and truthfully I don't know why. I just don't have the will to do anything and my friends say I'm depressed. Am I depressed? Or is it just worry? Yes you can call me a worry freak, it's just what I do and it's my responsibility. As once a servant of the Vessalius family it was my duty to perfect the young master. But by living 10 years with that burden of not protecting him from the Abyss kills me to the bone. I still feel useless even if the boy I use to know came beck. But he changed and I hate it. I'm no use anymore.

That reason is probably why I'm laying here in the sheets of the bed alone and hopeless. I feel cold even with the comforts of the blanket and the dark just makes my situation worse. I just want to help him, make him understand the consequences he has in life and why he has to stop hidding his feelings with a smile. I know something within him is there that is very fragile and could break anytime. I just wish he would share it with me. Share what he was feeling,I am his best friend right?  
That word confuses me. Friend. Why do we just have to be friends? Yes it's this question that pierces my heart every time I think of it. Or even the times when I'm just around him it floats around. It took me forever to figure out these feelings and at first I just thought it was wrong. A master and his servant should never be together. Plus to add it Oz doesn't even seem interested let alone gay. I say it's that stupid rabbit. Why her, why is she always in the way?

My head started to hurt and my chest felt hot. I had to stop thinking. My head is so clouded with these mix emotions it throbbed at every heart beat. So I tightened my fingers on the fabric of the blanket as I yelled at my self to stop. At times like these I just felt like ending it. I don't like thinking about suicide and I shouldn't. Sometimes it looks like Oz doesn't even need me, especially know that he can control the power of the B- Rabbit. So why am I here? Just one single switch could end it..

Suddenly a soft noise cut off my confused mind and I came back to reality. The door opened and someone stepped it. I stayed there still not knowing if I should move or not. Although my back was to the door but I didn't want to turn just yet. At first I thought I was hearing things when everything was silent again, but I had a feeling of another presence so I knew someone was there.

The soft noises of light footsteps told me the person was getting closer and I decided to lift my head slightly and turn to see who it was. My eyes were already adjusted to the dark so I was quick to figure out the familiar blond hair. My eyebrows curved and I looked at him questionably. Oz never visited me at night before so I was insistently concerned. I have to remember that he is a reason why I must never pick up that gun and face it to myself. And plus that promise that will never break too.

"Did I wake you?" A surprisingly small voice came from Oz . I fully turned and faced him. His eyes were shaded and he looked slightly pale. His expression was unreadable but I knew something was up.

"No, I was already up. Is something wrong?" I had to ask, he never looks like this only when we were kids. I sat up when he didn't answer wait away. I decided to change my question seeing it made him uncomfortable." Can't sleep?"  
He nodded slowly and I was sorta glad he was at lease responding. I moved the blankets and put my legs over the mattress so my feet rested on the carpet. Know that he was up I might as well stay up with him. Plus I was concerned. But he still stayed silent with his head down, not even moving when I did.  
He was close to me so I took it as an advantage. With a small smile I put my hand out and placed it on the side of his head; then down to his chin. I gently moved his head up so he would face me. I almost lost it when I saw such sadness in those forest green eyes, why was he so sad?!

My voice was soft as I looked him in the eyes, "hey, you can tell me anything." Again he didn't respond wait away and I could see hurt in his eyes as he looked away. Trying again I repeated my question."Oz, something's bothering you and you can tell me, If not why are you here?"

I watched as the blond moved his hand and rub his eyes, trying his best to hid it from me. His shoulders moved in a small shrugged as if acting like nothing was wrong. But my keen eyes read everything, he was upset. Know this was serious, Oz never acts like this, and why now?  
I was about I ask again when he looked at me, his eyes were glistening with tears and his face twisted in emotion. He sniffles loudly and I could tell he was trying desperately to hold it in." I..it's not fair Gil...I'm just confused..."

I frowned at this. He was looking at his toes again before I could do anything. His words confused me and I was trying to think of the right words to say, but I couldn't. I started to hear soft sobs from the other and with every tear broke my heart. I made him look up at me again and I watched those despairing eyes hopelessly. My heart felt heavy and I didn't know what to do, I've never been in this situation before.  
He looked like he wanted me to say something but for some reason I couldn't. I just couldn't stop staring into his eyes. I wanted him to smile again.

"Gil! Please answer me... I don't know what to do...I hate my life, why me? Why does everyone hate me?" The smaller teen cried and held his head, looking completely miserable. I blinked in surprise, does he really think everyone hates him?I didn't like this so I answered quickly.  
"No, Oz your a strong person don't do this to yourself. No one hates you."

"Don't lie to me." Oz suddenly snapped with anger." My father hates me! Why does he hate me so much, please tell me! A-and you...you keep avoiding me..did I do something wrong." He looked hurt and it surprised me he would say that. Suddenly I felt the full force of guilt. I was so consumed and depressed in my own thoughts I wasn't thinking about Oz and how he felt. I was angry and confused how Oz kept everything to him self but really all along his sadness just kept building. I'm so stupid.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. He was right I was avoiding him but not on purpose. I took a deep breath and frowned. " I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong."

"Then what's wrong! I hate seeing you so depressed." The blond took a shaky breath and stayed there in silenced, eventually his head tilted and his downcast eyes looked to the left. His bottom lip quiver and he swallows painfully trying to get the hole of himself.

" Hey wait." I cuffed his cheeks and he looked at me with round eyes. " I might be a little down lately and I'm sorry about that but I can't help it. When I see you look so happy, I know really your just broken and sad. You can't just keep it to your self. " I brushed my thumb under one of his eyes to catch the sorrow filled tears as I continued."Please don't say I wouldn't hate you because I never will no matter what happened." I watched as Oz shook his head slightly as if he wouldn't believe it and held my wrist. He closed his eyes tightly as he started to choke up.  
"But.."  
I didn't let him finish and pulled him a little closer. " Oz stop confusing your self I'll be alright.." I said a little kinder and watched him closely. He looked at me once before taking a step closer and grasping at my night gown; pressing more onto my chest in a longing hug.

I didn't really expect him to do this but I wasn't hesitant to wrap my arms around his smaller form and pull him closer. His shoulder shook as I hear muffled sob and sniffles. He was quiet but I could tell he was quite miserable. His hands clutched desperately at the back of the shirt as he hugged me tightly; his face pressed against my shoulder and neck. Just having him break down like this made me upset and worried. With this in mind and with out knowing I pressed my lips against the side of his head before hugging him tighter. I didn't take notice of my actions and I didn't care. I wanted to comfort the best I could.  
My fingers grasped his hair and I pressed my cheek against his head. I moved him more into my lap so It was more comfortable for both of us. Oz didn't seem to care as he was practically putting all his weight on me anyways.

We stayed in that passion for a while until I realized the other was calming down slightly;sniffling. I didn't say anything as I stared blankly out the room; again my mind was clouded. Before long the tears had stopped and It was silent. I couldn't help but smile at the cute site. Oz was limp In my arms with his eyes closed; he finally fell asleep.

_**Author Note:** Ok I hoped you enjoyed it! short and sappy but what the heck. The other ones will be more interesting _**PLZ REVIEW! *sob* **_no one ever reviews its sad...I'm good I think but you dont know that yet cus this is my sisters story(still very good) THANKS ANYWAYS!_


End file.
